When the Stars Go Blue
by ronandmion4ever
Summary: It was so quick. One minute he was there laughing as he brushed a spot of dirt from her nose, and the next he was gone. RHr ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: It all belongs to JK Rowling. THe song is When The Stars Go Blue. Alot of people have sung it, but the one I used was by Tyler Hilton ft. Bethany Joy Lenz.**

_Dancin where the stars go blue  
Dancin where the evening fell_

It was so quick. One minute he was there laughing as he brushed a spot of dirt from her nose, and the next he was gone. lying on the hard ground. his blue eyes were open, looking up in shock and a twisted smile was one his face. Her life ended that night.

_Dancin in your wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_  
The wedding gown laid untouched in the back of the closet. In the early days, she would rub the material between her fingers. She imagined him holding her in his arms as the swayed back and forth to the music. Not really hearing what song it was, lost in the own world of love.

She imagined it even before she met him. She would put on her mother's best shoes and wedding dress and waltz.. Most of the time he was some prince charming with blonde hair and the perfect smile, but over the years the hair turned to red and the smile was crooked.

_Dancin out on 7th street  
Dancin through the underground_

Though she never told anyone, she was scared. Scared of the death she knew would come, scared of losing him, but more importantly scared of letting them down. She was the brains, she was the one they turned to for answers.If someone died because of her mistake, she would never live with it.

_Dancin little marionette  
Are you happy now?_

"Go to hell!" Ginny yelled, shooting a spell at Draco. The image of her brother's face still burned in her head, she sent every spell at him with pure loathe.

" I had to!" he wailed, but Ginny didn't believe him.

"That's how you get away with everything, isn't you ferret? You tell them all I was forced. Voldermort would kill my parents. I was scared – the death Eaters pressured me. Well it's not going to work this time!" she yelled. He was hit the next second, a large blue burst of light square in the chest. Ginny hadn't killed him, but he wouldn't be up and walking for a while.

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when your blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue_

Harry used to follow her. She slipped put of the Burrow late at night and silently crept out and into the woods. He watched from behind the protection of the trees as she twirled around gracefully, never falling out of step. She talked to herself often. Refusing the dance of everyone but that one special man. she would blush and thank him for the imaginary compliments. She would come back to the Burrow then, her face shinning in tears. Harry would follow her back into the house, at a distance making sure she didn't hear him. she would go in the house before her and by the time he got to his bedroom he could hear her sobs, coming all the way from the attic room.

_Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes_

She laughed. Sat on the ground next to him and laughed. It was a hollow laugh, obviously fake. She sat there for hours, rocking her self back and forth. She laughed till she cried and then cried till she sobbed. That's when Harry found her. Her clothes were soaked with tears. She was rocking back and forth, her arms tightly hugging herself.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "Are you ok?" She laughed again. it was the last time she ever laughed.

_Laughing with your lovers tongue  
In a lullaby_

There first kiss was amazing. They were swaying to the beat of the band at the reception of Bill and Fleur's reception. He suddenly leaned in and kissed her. shocked, she almost pulled away. But the second his arms were around her waist, she could fight no more and she gave her all into the kiss. Every ounce of pent up love and passion was poured out. The music had stopped and the people were far-gone when the finally stopped for good.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing in front of her. She curtsied and laughed before walking into his waiting arms.

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go blue_

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ginny asked Harry one morning at breakfast. Harry shook his head. "I checked Ron's room. she's not there."

"She'll show up." Harry said, unconvincingly. That's how he found himself outside an hour later, bundled up in many sweaters and scarves. "Hermione!" they both called out.  
If she were even out there, she would never hear them due to the blowing wind and falling snow. Harry suddenly remembered her dancing spot from months ago. "Ginny come on." He ordered, pulling her with him. he followed the fresh footprints into the thick woods. He came upon the clearing were he could hear humming. Both he and Ginny entered the clearing to find Hermione, clad in her best jewelry and her never-worn wedding dress.  
"Hermione." Ginny yelled, wrapping her arms around her friend. "Come inside." Hermione wrapped her own cold arms around Ginny.

"I can't." she whispered, shaking her head sadly, her curly brown her tickling her bare back. She let go of Ginny and gave Harry a hug. Then they both noticed her lips were blue and she was shaking violently.

"Come in Hermione. I be Mrs.Weasley knows something that could-"

"It's ok." Hermione said. "Ron –" suddenly her small body was filled with violent coughs. After a few minutes she finally was able to talk again. "Ron owes me quite a few dances."

**A/N: Wow, this is the first time I've actually killed off Ron. I've tried to for awhile, but he always ends up living, that git. I never planned on Hermione dying until I got the last chorus. Anyway, read and review!**


End file.
